


Podcasts of Karasuno volleyball team.

by katsudon_in_Yuris_plate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, High School, Humor, Japanese Culture, M/M, Nekoma, Podcast, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Romantic Fluff, Shiratorizawa, Sugawara main character, Talking, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Volleyball, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudon_in_Yuris_plate/pseuds/katsudon_in_Yuris_plate
Summary: Suga came up with an unexpected idea of how to raise the profile of their volleyball team, and take his mind off the stress.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Podcast #1.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Подкасты волейбольной команды Карасуно.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/732666) by Морская Жирунка. 



> Our discord: https://discord.gg/mhKNusR  
> My Twitter: @rustling_sachet (Heneko TH)

_**PODCAST #1 OF KARASUNO VOLLEYBALL CLUB!** _

_Every two days from 8:00pm._

**SUGAWARA** : Oh, and... we're finally here! It's all so awkward, but I think we can handle it, right?

 **Co-HOST** : I still don't like the idea…

 **Co-HOST #2** : Then why did you agree, Daichi?

 **SUGAWARA** : The thing is…

 **DAICHI** : I couldn't say no to Koushi, he looked so happy when he made it.

_*the awkward silence is broken by a kind chuckle*_

**Co-HOST #2** : Can this be considered a coming-out? It's just that you called Suga by his first name, so I guess it is.

 **DAICHI** : Oh my god…

 **Co-HOST #2** : Haha, I am listening to you!

 **SUGAWARA** : I... didn't expect it, honestly! But thank you, Daichi, I really appreciate it. In fact, I thought you agreed simply because you couldn’t hide from our kouhai.

 **DAICHI** : They don't listen to it, do they?

 **SUGAWARA** : ... Maybe?

 **Co-HOST #2** : Suga sent a link, I think, to Hinata? Yes, it was him. I think he sent it to Kageyama, they were arguing about who would listen to us at home. Oh, and I told Shimizu because she would... you know, she would kill us if she found out from someone else.

 **DAICHI** : Great, our kohai know that I'm hid- I MEAN, I'm TIRED, VERY TIRED!

 **Co-HOST #2** : Lying is a sin.

 **SUGAWARA** : So, the conversation went completely wrong! I thought we were going to discuss our ... volleyball game? It turned out to be harder than I thought, but I still can't believe Asahi is so talkative.

 **ASAHI** : When you can't see me, it's easier to talk. I think the effect worked the other way around with our captain.

_*there was a sigh of displeasure and an unintelligible whisper*_

**SUGAWARA** : Uh, yeah? I think we can discuss this. So, listeners, if we have any…

 **ASAHI** : Well, have we decided to finally go into the depressive side? You yourself condemned me for it…

 **SUGAWARA** : So it is! Actually, Daichi wanted to discuss the upcoming training camp. With all the excitement of the exams, I think it would be nice to take some time off from this stress. Besides, we don't know what to do with the bus yet.

 **DAICHI** : That's the thing, Hinata and Kageyama are in the main team…

 **SUGAWARA** : For now.

 **ASAHI** : Excuse me?

_*Suga giggles*_

**SUGAWARA** : Just kidding! Kageyama is a great setter and a good companion, even if he has a little trouble communicating, but I think it’s kinda like his high point. We were very lucky to get him, and Kitagawa Daichi was also very lucky. Oh, and Hinata, of course! He may not have been in volleyball for a long time, but I think he will have a great future, and…

 **DAICHI** : Suga is addicted...

 **ASAHI** : Next time, I'll bring Holy water.

 **SUGAWARA** : I'm not obsessed, I'm just proud!

_*Daichi and Asahi slam the table loudly at the same time*_

**ASAHI** : SUGAMAMA IS PROUD…

 **DAICHI** : WITH HIS NESTLINGS!

_*Suga sniffs in displeasure*_

**SUGAWARA** : I'm a single mother now.

 **DAICHI** : Koushi?

 **SUGAWARA** : How can I tell my children that we lost our father…

 **DAICHI** : I'M SORRY!

 **ASAHI** : This is definitely a confession! Dear listeners, you just heard with me that Suga and Daichi are a couple!

 **SUGAWARA** : How hard is the fate of a widow…

 **DAICHI** : I'M NOT DEAD!

_*Several notifications are sent to Asahi's phone*_

**ASAHI** : Shimizu is texting you to apologize to Suga and... kiss Him? I didn't get it, so I'm the last person to know you're Dating? By the way, hi, Kiyoko, I hope you didn't listen to everything from the beginning…

 **SUGAWARA** : I thought you figured that out a long time ago!

 **DAICHI** : So you're not mad at me anymore?

 **SUGAWARA** : Listen to Kiyoko.

_*Daichi takes off his headphones and moves closer to koushi, kissing Him*_

**ASAHI** : AHEM, IT'S GETTING STUFFY IN HERE, DON'T YOU THINK?

 **SUGAWARA** : Now you're officially forgiven!

 _*Sawamura puts the headphones back on*_

**ASAHI** : Finally.

 **SUGAWARA** : Can we talk about training camp now?

 **DAICHI** : I would Like to, but this podcast turns into a discussion of our personal lives. Even if Suga intended it to be just for fun…

 **SUGAWARA** : I take this very seriously! I think we can start taking calls from listeners, after all, we now have a page on instagram, and I have already posted one post there. To be honest, I don't think these are podcasts, but if we are discussing volleyball and our friends, then maybe this will fit the theme.

 **ASAHI** : It turns out that without volleyball, we would not have so many friends?

_*Suga slaps Asahi on the back of the head. Azumane screams, rubbing the bruise*_

**SUGAWARA** : NEGATIVE GOATEE! If we are discussing familiar volleyball players, then it is high time to mention Nekoma!

 **DAICHI** : Indeed, I think we are best acquainted with Nekoma and maybe a little bit with Fukurodani. At least, many people know about the battle at the garbage dump.

 **SUGAWARA** : Well, I know you don't like hearing Kuroo’s snide comments.

 **ASAHI** : I explain to the audience, Kuroo is the captain of the Nekoma volleyball team.

 **SUGAWARA** : It's like you have a fever when you see him.

 **DAICHI** : LOOK AT THE TIME!

 **SUGAWARA** : Are you trying to avoid talking about Kuro-

 **DAICHI** : WE ARE GLAD THAT YOU WERE WITH US, DEAR LISTENERS!

 **ASAHI** : Subscribe to our instagram page, and write your questions to Suga, I'm sure He's just waiting for this.

 **SUGAWARA** : I'm starting to think about being a single mother again.

_*Sad sounds are heard in the background*_

**SUGAWARA** : So be it, at least we'll say goodbye normally! Thank you for following our first podcast, we promise to be back on Thursday at the same time! And in the next podcast, I think we'll be able to take a few calls and answer a couple of questions.

 **ASAHI** : If there are any at all…

 **SUGAWARA** : NEGATIVE GOATEE!

_*Suga beats Azumane with a pillow. Daichi sighs, and after a few screams, the microphone cuts off*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> «The events take place during Hinata and Kageyama's preparation for training camp.
> 
> SO DEAR READERS (lol, the first Chapter, as if you exist). I think that the chapters will be published every two days and most likely at 20:00 Moscow time! If you still exist, I will be glad to hear your feedback. I was going to come up with the questions myself, but if you have any ideas, why not :)
> 
> ALWAYS YOURS, DEAR MISS IRENKA! If only someone else respected me :’)»
> 
> Translator's notes:
> 
> I've read all the fan fiction, and I would say it's incredibly positive and very interesting, so I hope my translation will be needed. And I certainly asked the author's permission to publish the translation, I hope we will be able to cooperate well!
> 
> Our discord:  
> https://discord.gg/mhKNusR


	2. Podcast #2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes:
> 
> UGH, OH MY GOD, THIS IS REALLY EXCITING! I'm sorry to leave this here, but I have too many emotions to share, but the allowed character limit has been exceeded! (there is also a comment from the author after the part)
> 
> It's silly, but it's like I'm living these dialogues with the characters. I hope that you will like this chapter, and if not, the main thing is that I liked it :) I'm so glad that I chose Suga as the main character of this fanfiction, because through him I can pour out all your positive and maternal feelings (He is a guy, yes, yes, I know)!
> 
> MY BRAIN IS ADDICTED WITH ENGLISH-LANGUAGE CONTENT! This is a warning, just remind. I just realized that I don't know anything about Russian Haikyuu fandom (for the last chapter, I reread a bunch of fanfictions to make sure that they have a joke about Sugamama in Russian) and in my head all the time only English jokes pop up, which I will try to interpret or explain in the future (I do not know how common this is in the Russian-language fandom, but in the English-language a huge number of jokes about Asahi-Jesus/God). This is a big problem that happen when you start learning English by immersing yourself in a foreign culture :0
> 
> My (translator’s) notes:
> 
> I talked to the author, and she said that we probably won't write explanations for some jokes, because they will be understandable in English.

**_PODCAST #2 OF KARASUNO VOLLEYBALL CLUB!_ **  
  
_Every two days from 8:00pm._

_*you can hear the rustle of paper*_

**SUGAWARA** : So!

 **DAICHI** : So?

 **SUGAWARA** : Haha, okay, let's... let's you say it!

_*Suga can't stop laughing*_

**ASAHI** : We can do it together. Come on, on the count of three!

 **SUGAWARA** : On the count of three?

 **ASAHI** : Yes, on the count of three! One…

 **SUGAWARA** : Two…

 **DAICHI** : We have-

 **SUGAWARA** : WE HAVE A SECOND MANAGER!

_*Koushi's laughter continues, only getting louder*_

**DAICHI** : Why you asked me to do, then?  
  
**SUGAWARA** : Hah, sorry, I couldn't help myself. I am overwhelmed with emotions! I'm too happy, now we have someone to leave the first-year students to!  
  
**ASAHI** : That's why you were so calm back then! Tried to look so, I suppose?  
  
**SUGAWARA** : If I didn't, it wouldn't be so sincere now!  
  
**ASAHI** : I was cruelly deceived.  
  
**DAICHI** : Still... we have two managers now. I hope that this will make Shimizu's job easier, and Yachi will be able to join our team. I thought she was a little uncomfortable with us last time.  
  
**ASAHI** : Now you can say hello.  
  
**SUGAWARA** : In general, we are glad to welcome you to our second podcast, dear listeners! A whole day has passed, after which we returned to you to tell you the latest news of our volleyball club!  
  
**ASAHI** : It's amazing that we're still doing this.  
  
**SUGAWARA** : We're doing this because the guys and Takeda-sensei supported the idea! In addition, we had a lot of listeners on the last podcast. Many of whom, by the way, were representatives of other prefectures!  
  
**DAICHI** : Oh, God, don't tell me...

_*the silence is broken by a depressed sigh*_

**SUGAWARA** : If you mean that all the other volleyball clubs have heard us, you're right! Besides, Nishinoya and Tanaka were very angry that we didn't tell them.  
  
**ASAHI** : Huh? Since when are attempts to stun called "angry"?  
  
**SUGAWARA** : At least with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, there were no such incidents.  
  
**DAICHI** : Yes, I remember exactly what Tsukishima said.  
  
**ASAHI** : I can guess what it is, but still, tell me!  
  
**DAICHI** : _"I don't care"._  
  
**SUGAWARA** : Oh... really? Um, I didn't know… Well, it's probably fine that he doesn't want to listen to us, because everyone has their own business.  
  
**DAICHI** : Are you all right?  
  
**SUGAWARA** : Well... yeah? Okay, I'm sorry, I seem a little upset.  
  
_*Suga sighs sadly*_

 **ASAHI** : Suga, are you ok?  
  
**SUGAWARA** : It's all right, really! It was stupid, I guess. Tsukishima is always like this, so I'm not exactly surprised.  
  
**DAICHI** : I think someone needs a hug right away.  
  
**ASAHI** : A hug break?  
_  
*Asahi and Daichi take off their headphones*  
  
_**SUGAWARA** : What? W-Wait, what are you doing?! NO, WAIT, LET ME AT LEAST TAKE OFF MY HEADPHONES! _  
  
*The sounds of Suga gasping for breath. Azumane puts on his headphones*  
  
_**ASAHI** : It was not bad. _  
_

_*Daichi puts on his headphones. Deep breaths in the background*_

**DAICHI** : I hope you feel better!  
  
**SUGAWARA** : The next time I want to be strangled, I will definitely let you know!  
  
**DAICHI** : All for the sake of my Koushi.  
  
**ASAHI** : Ahem, it's getting stuffy again!  
  
**DAICHI** : I suggest we switch to calls from listeners!  
  
**SUGAWARA** : It's about time! The phone number to contact us is _three-three-two-three-two-five!_ Did you remember the number?  
  
_*the silence was broken by an awkward cough*_  
  
**ASAHI** : Nope…  
  
**DAICHI** : Definitely not.  
  
**SUGAWARA** : Then I'll tell it for everyone again! Our number is _three-three-two-three-two-five!_  
  
**DAICHI** : I'm a little worried…  
  
**ASAHI** : I'll pray for you.

_*a pleasant melody started playing*_

**ASAHI** : Wow, that was fast.

 **LISTENER** : IT WORKED!

 **SUGAWARA** : Hello, dear listener!

 **LISTENER** : OH MY GOD, I GOT THROUGH!

 **SUGAWARA** : I can hear the enthusiasm in your words! Would you like to introduce yourself?!

 **LISTENER** : THAT'S RIGHT, I FORGOT! IT'S ME, YAMAMOTO, FROM NEKOMA!

 **SUGAWARA** : Oh, I knew it, Nekoma is listening to us! Hello again, Yamamoto!

 **DAICHI** : All my hopes were dashed…

 **LISTENER (YAMAMOTO)** : Daichi-san, isn't that you? Kuroo-san listened to the last podcast with me, asked me to say hi to you!

 **DAICHI** : A-and hello to him, too…

 **SUGAWARA** : LET'S BREAK THIS AWKWARDNESS! Yamamoto, do you want to ask us something?

 **LISTENER (YAMAMOTO)** : Yes, exactly! I wanted to know what's up with Tanaka and Nishinoya! They're going to the training camp, aren't they?

 **ASAHI** : A really good question that we don't have an answer to…

 **LISTENER (YAMAMOTO)** : WHAT, WHY?

 **SUGAWARA** : There is no need to panic! The thing is, we all have to pass the exams before that, and Noya and Tanaka are working hard to prepare! So I'm sure they'll pass them, and get into training camp with us.  
  
**LISTENER (YAMAMOTO)** : ASAHI-SAN, YOU NEED TO HAVE MORE FAITH IN YOUR COMRADES!  
  
**DAICHI** : He should have believed in himself first…  
  
**ASAHI** : HEY, I BELIEVE IN MYSELF!  
  
**SUGAWARA** : Anyway… Yamamoto, do you want to pass on something to our listeners before you switch off?  
  
**LISTENER (YAMAMOTO)** : OF COURSE, I WOULD LOVE TO! BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, AND WORK HARD TO BECOME THE BEST! JUST LIKE ME, BECOMING AN ACE!  
  
**SUGAWARA** : Thank you for calling us!  
  
**LISTENER (YAMAMOTO)** : And thank you! Have a nice evening!

 **SUGAWARA** : It was funny.

 **ASAHI** : ...Probably? I'm just glad it was someone I know. The last time I talked to strangers, it was pretty awful…

**DAICHI** : It's just that they don't see a scary guy of large size, who stayed for the second year five times, and beat people up.

 **ASAHI** : Thank you, Daichi, it helped me so much, right, I am full of confidence.

 **DAICHI** : You're welcome.

 **SUGAWARA** : I want to remind you that all this is rumor and not true, Asahi is too good-natured and shy.

 **ASAHI** : I just wanted to sound more serious! But apparently I overdid it…

_*Suga's soft chuckles are heard*_

**SUGAWARA** : What did you say? _"I believe in myself"_?

 **ASAHI** : Oh, are we going to discuss my confidence now?

 **SUGAWARA** : I just want to remind you that you're usually confident, but not around Noya.

 _*silence lasts for a couple of seconds*_  
  
**ASAHI** : I... I just feel awkward! When I try to say a compliment, nothing comes out, and I start to stutter! And his smile is so beautiful that it's impossible not to smile back, but I'm starting to look stupid, and-  
  
**SUGAWARA** : My kids are growing up so fast!  
  
**ASAHI** : SUGA!  
  
**DAICHI** : Koushi, he's going to burn.  
  
**SUGAWARA** : I just want to tell our listeners. Our giant is so sensitive to Nishinoya that he can't ask him out on a date.  
  
**ASAH** I: What if he refuses me? I don't even know where to invite him!  
  
**DAICHI** : Recently released a horror movie that he was going to go to.  
  
**ASAHI** : I don't even know what to ask first, how do you know this or why do you support Suga?  
  
**SUGAWARA** : Because I'm his boyfriend, per se!*  
  
**ASAHI** : And what will I tell him? "Hey, Yuu, there's a scary movie recently released that scares me with its very existence, would you like to go with me"?

_*the notification alert sounded*_

**SUGAWARA** : Quote Noya: "I agree, but if you want, we can watch a comedy"!

 **ASAHI** : HE WAS LISTENING TO US?!

 **DAICHI** : I give you my father's blessing.

 **ASAHI** : You're _Die_ chi for me now.

 **DAICHI** : I will always be your _Dad_ chi.

 **SUGAWARA** : I think we can end today's podcast on that moment! Wait for us soon, dear listeners! Follow us on Instagram and remember that we always start at the same time!

 **DAICHI** : Good night, everyone!

_*the microphone shuts off as Asahi says an awkward goodbye*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes:
> 
> *"Per se!" - for the most part, the joke is not exactly related to the English-language fandom, just the author is a fan of South Park, and can not help but leave such, no-one-will-understands-that-it-is-a-references, things. Actually, that's the word the vampire leader, Mike, likes to say.
> 
> Instagram still exists, and its name is in the cap to the fanfiction, there are still two lonely posts that do not make any sense!  
> If you have any ideas for questions, I will be happy to read them, as well as the comments! (and this is generally the most delicious, because thanks to them I get joy and inspiration for new chapters) ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ :3
> 
> I could also use a beta, because I'm a terrible alarmist and I usually write chapters in the evening, or even at night. You know, after a huge amount of time at work and editing, the integrity of the brain (wow what cool words I know :D) begins to slowly collapse!
> 
> People who like AsaNoya! MY RESPECT!
> 
> ONCE AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE THROW-IN AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER, BUT I SUSPECT THAT IT WILL NOT BE THE LAST!
> 
> Translators notes:
> 
> On the Russian fanfic site there is a person who is called "beta". Its main purpose is to correct the mistakes of its author.
> 
> I also can't answer your questions for the author, because the fanfiction was already written in Russian and I'm just translating it, but I'll check with the author if you're interested so that she can answer you.
> 
> Our discord:  
> https://discord.gg/mhKNusR


End file.
